Meant To Be
by valenari
Summary: Songfic, Hermione and Ron. contains fluff  : inside is better than summary.


**A/N: songfic, based on 'You and I' by Ingrid Michelson. There's one word that I changed in the song, to fit the story, but other than that, the song is not mine!**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I would have written books about the Marauders, but those don't exist, therefore, I am not JK Rowling and I do not own these characters, only the plot line (excluding the events from the books) . **

**Meant to be**

_HERMIONE_

_Don't you worry there my honey_

_We might not have any money, _

_But we've got our love to pay the bills._

I looked at my sleeping boyfriend, and thought about how worried he was lately. 'Not being able to provide for you' he said. I just wanted to let him know that it was fine, we didn't need to be extremely rich, and at least we had each other and our love.

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny, _

_Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you, _

_If you know what I mean._

I remember the first time I thought he was cute. It was after I had been petrified, 2nd year. How happy he looked when he saw me. And funny? Well, ever since we had become friends, after the troll incident. After the war, I thought, we had been so in love. We had finally acknowledged our love, not hidden it anymore.

_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France,_

_Let's get rich and make everybody nice sweaters_

_And teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_Way up there, you and I you and I_

When I went to France, my parents her parents loved it. Maybe when I got a raise, I could buy a big family house, big enough for all the Weasleys and the Grangers. I hear him stirring, and notice a famous Weasely sweater. When I had gotten my fist one, oh I was so happy. _Finally part of their family_, I thought. At the Yule ball, on the other hand, I remember how jealous he was, and how the weeks preceding the ball had been a disaster, with McGonagall trying to teaching us how to dance. I laughed silently. I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

_RON_

_Well you might be a bit confused,_

Hermione didn't know, but I was awake, thinking about when I dated Lavender, and how much of a mistake that was. How Hermione had been hurt, and how I had been foolish.

_HERMIONE_

_And you might be a little bit bruised,_

Oh, Quidditch, I thought. How it left him enormous bruises, and how I had always wanted to touch them, place light kisses all over them

_RON_

_But baby how we spoon like no one else_

_So I will help you read those books, _

_If you will sooth my worried looks_

I smiled, thinking of the first time we had slept in the same bed, spooning to keep each other warm. How she fit perfectly into my form, and how I knew that it was meant to be. She always looked so cute, all snuggled up reading books in an armchair or on a bed, I always wanted to hold her, and let her know that I was there for her. I was worried, Hermione, on the other hand, was never worried. She was carefree and sweet, which was what worried me most. Maybe she could help me with that.

_TOGETHER_

_And we will put the lonesome on the shelf_

_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France,_

_Let's get rich and buy everybody nice sweaters_

_And teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_Way up there, you and I you and I_

_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France,_

_Let's get rich and buy everybody nice sweaters_

_And teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_Way up there, you and I you and I_

_RON_

As I turned to look at her, I noticed that she was awake as well, looking at me with those big chocolaty brown eyes. I smiled, kissed her, and reached inside my dresser to pull out something I had been saving for this very moment.

_HERMIONE_

I looked at Ron's blue eyes, and noticed how beautiful they were.

_RON_

I supported myself on one arm, and with the other carefully held my parcel behind my back. 'Hermione, you are the most beautiful, sensitive, carefree, amazing witch that I have ever met. I want to live with you, make Weasley sweaters with you when we grow old and have our own children, I want to buy a giant family house somewhere everyone can fit, Grangers and Weasleys. so I guess what I'm trying to say is, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?' as I said those last words, I pulled my other hand out from behind my back, and opened a little blue box.

_HERMIONE_

I gasped. Inside lay a simple, elegant ring with a ruby set in the middle, on a gold band. On either side of the ruby, I noticed that their names were engraved. I looked at Ron, and whispered an almost inaudible 'Yes'. I kissed him, and thought about how nothing could have been more perfect.

_RON_

When we pulled apart, Hermione looked at me, and said 'But promise me one thing, that before the wedding, we'll take dancing lessons, because if you still dance the way you did 4th year-'

_HERMIONE_

My words were cut off but Ron's lips on mine. He whispered a 'yes' into my ear.

_RON _This couldn't have been more perfect, I thought. I love her.

_HERMIONE _I gazed longingly at him, and thought that it couldn't have been more perfect, I loved him.

**A/N: Hey guys..Hoped you liked it! Please please please review, when someone reviews, it makes my day (: oh that sounds so nerdy. oh well! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Valenari**


End file.
